Behind the Pokeball
by Leo1
Summary: This is a must read! So Funny! Please R & R


Behind the pokeball!  
  
Fights  
  
Drugs  
  
Stupidity  
  
Hate  
  
Narrator: "The cartoon Pokemon follows the on-going adventures of Ash Ketchum and his friends on the quest to be the ultimate Pokemon Master. Along the way, Ash catchs Pokemon and battles other trainers and meets new friends and always made children happy, but behind the sences of this classic cartoon what problems are the cast dealing with?"  
  
Misty: "Personaly I hate Ash, Brock,Pikachu and that little brat Togepi that punk pikachu almost cost me my job and all I did was try to kill the little rat!"  
  
Ash: "Brock,and Pikachu are my best friends eventho we all have one thing in commin, we all hate Misty. shes so bossy all the time!"  
  
Brock: "Yeah Ash,Pikachu and I are really good friends but we all hate Misty."  
  
Misty: "So they hate me do they well let's dig up some dirt shall we, Brock can't read and Ash is addicted to steroids!"  
  
Ash: "I am not addicted to steroids, I can stop any time I want!"-puts 2pills into his mouth-  
  
Brock: "It's true I can't read but im getting help unlike Misty who is addicted to Morphin"  
  
Misty:"I hate that punk Brock!"  
  
Ash: "Misty is so evil she tryed to kill pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu: "Thats right she tryed to kill me! kill me! 8times!!!" (0_0)  
  
Misty:I will kill you when you least expect it! Just you wait  
  
Narrator:After atempting to kill pikachu 8 times Misty was played by Britiny spears!  
  
Clip from episode "The Battling Eevee Brothers" Misty sits on bench givinig advice to mikey  
  
Misty: You should like to-ta-lly tell your brothers how you feel! Dorector:"She horrible just fire her"  
  
Narrator:After seeing a psycoligist Misty returned to the show!  
  
Misty:I feel no anger tords that fat,yellow,discusting,mouse,pig headed,incelent fool, rodent!  
  
Narrator:After the Commercial we see what Ash's mom has to say!  
  
Ash's Mom: "I hated everyone!"  
  
(Commercial )  
  
Ash's Mom: I hated everyone Ash,Misty,Brock,Pikachu even Satoshi Tajari the Creator! I hated them all! they cut me out of most of the shows!  
  
Ash: How can she hate me Im her son!  
  
Ash's Mom: I stood over Ash's bed with a kinf every night while he was sleep!  
  
Ash's Mom: I killed Ash's Dad!  
  
Ash: Everyday I thought about fireing her!  
  
Narrator:Next we will see what Team Rocket has to say!  
  
James: Im really a blond!  
  
(Commercial )  
  
James: Im really a blond they bleached my hair then died it purple!  
  
Jessie: No one died your hair-hides a can of hair die-  
  
Meowth: I was put on growth hormons!  
  
Jessie: No you wern't that was well, growth hormons!(-_-)  
  
Jessie: Brock?,he's cute I guess!  
  
Brock: Sorry,Im not that Desprit!  
  
Narrator:Next we will see what Tracy has to say!  
  
Tracy: I have a drug problem!  
  
(Commercial )  
  
Tracy: I have a drug problem It all started when I was little my mother gave me drugs instead of milk!  
  
Tracy's mom:Why you little sniche Im going to kill you!  
  
Tracy runs  
  
Tracy:Help me don't leave me alone with her Im not the first Tracy!!! Help!!!  
  
Narrator::Next we will see what Proffesor Oak has to say!  
  
Proffesor Oak:I supported everyone! everyone except that cuniving punk proffesor elm!!! He makes me sick thinks he's better then me!  
  
Proffesor Elm:I hate you too punk bring it on old man!  
  
Proffesor Elm and Oak start to fight!  
  
Proffesor Elm:You *****  
  
Narrator:You can't use that langage on this show  
  
Proffesor Elm: shut up I can do whatever I want!  
  
Narrator:We will get back to them but now we will see what nurse joy and Officer jenny have to say  
  
Nurse joy : Last night Brock asked me to marry him and I said yes!  
  
Officer jenny : But that's imposible Last night Brock asked me to marry him!  
  
They both look at brock  
  
Brock: Hey it's legal to have to wives!  
  
Nurse joy andOfficer jenny : your sick!  
  
Nurse joy andOfficer jenny slap brock and walk away  
  
Proffesor Elm and Oak still fighting suddenly Proffesor Elm pulls out a gun and shoots Oak! Oak dies!  
  
Proffesor Elm: Ha ha ha ha I won now Im the better proffesor!!! hahahahahahahaha  
  
Everyone stops what they are doing looks at Proffesor Elm and starts to run out the room everyone except brock!  
  
Brock grabs a microphone and starts to sing!!!  
  
Brock singing: Proffesor Elm's got a gun He shot Proffesor Oak and made everyone run... now wasn't that fun!!!  
  
Proffesor Elm then shoots Brock!  
  
Brock: guess not! -then dies-  
  
Proffesor Elm grabs the microphone and starts to sing!!!  
  
Proffesor Elm singing: I shot Proffesor Oak and I shot Brock too I shot them and Im going to shoot you too!  
  
Shoots the camara!  
  
Proffesor Elm:Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
